


Omega space station

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Craziness that happens in the space canteen





	Omega space station

`All I am asking is that just for an hour, a lot of cleaning could be done`  
`And I`m telling you I`m not doing it, I don’t get payed enough to carve at that many layers of grease` it would be like scrapping away at my guilty conscience, I would be there forever,  
`I do 40h+ a week in this hell hole, and I for damn sure not waiting anymore of my time here`  
`Okay, just remember how many favours I have done for you` oh give me a break, no for real, I haven’t had a lunch break for 4 years, when I was given the choice between the canteen or the steam rooms, I thought I had it made, nothing to major to deal with and a working ventilation system, but now I think I would rather be a steam slave than a canteen one,  
`One lung well done and two brig`s sarnies` who the hell calls them sarnies anymore, I realize on earth it may sound normal, but it took two weeks for half the staff to figure out what the word actually meant,  
`Z, bear in mind that half of us are not use to old earth slang` Z was a pain, a too well you know,  
`You from earth, you know what a sarnie is`  
`I`m not the one dealing with it! ` Just the thought of leaving a chip butty in the airlock made me smile,  
`Do it, seriously I’ll pay you to do it, I will even pay your bail` Esor, my work wife, my best friend, my partner in crime and possible alibi,  
`Well it is 20,000 credits for murder`  
`Yeah but its only 10,000 for accidental murder` how the hell do you accidentally place a bait in an airlock and accidentally press the `see ya` button,  
`We need to come up with a better plan` one that doesn’t involve everyone hearing it.

The Omega 20 space station, just imagine putting a shopping center in a big tin can, a thousand shops originating from all across the galaxy, and one measly sized canteen to feed every single human,alien,robot that comes our way, that airlock.  
`Excuse me miss’s oh joy, the telltale signs of a classic whine bag,  
`Yes madam, everything alright? ` She was holding her food in front of her, I was guessing the her bit, all these Grogtrots look the same,  
`I can’t eat all this slime` I looked down at the plate, Grogtrots are the only race in the galaxy who I’ve ever seen eat a Rafk heart, the top dogs running the canteen encourage us to serve all delicacy’s from all over the galaxy, some more than overs,  
`That`s the sauce madam` she thrusted the plate towards me,  
`I`m a very famous chef in the Gron system, I know what sauce looks like` and yet I`m the one cooking your food,  
`Okay Madame I will get you a fresh one` I took the plate and went into the kitchen, Wocgab was cooking when I put the plate down in front of her,  
`What`s wrong with it? `  
`Too much slime` her face creased as she looked at it,  
`Grogtrot` I took the plate and threw the heart into the bin,  
`Yep` I stood there waiting for a fresh one,  
`How very heartless of you, throwing away a perfectly decent meal` she knew how to wind me up and push my buttons,  
`Yep`.  
`4 plutoon rolls for one person! ` it had been a slow morning, until all the construction workers had finished their 48 hour shift and now needed feeding, all 40 of them,  
`He`s hungry, I can’t really say no can I` it was obviously too much for her brain to process the conception of no,   
`Well at least till them there is going to be a wait` she was jabbing at the till whilst the customer gave her the order,  
`There only plutoon rolls`  
`well you plate up then, it conceits of more than jabbing at buttons!` I shouted over most of the chatting customers, most of them planted their eyes on me whilst the rest did their best to ignore, I looked at Z , trying not to completely lose my sanity,  
`Just get on with it already, concentrate on what you`re doing and I with mine` for the next 2 hours I just ignored her completely, until my manager found me,  
`Customer complaint about you shouting at another colleague` I was filling up the stock cupboard as she interrogated me,  
` Staff complaint about nosy customers`   
`that`s not going to cut it this time and you know it` how it worked the first 20 times is beyond me, her whole being Nainssur just stresses me out just thinking about her` she joined me in stoking up,  
`I know, sometimes I could just pop her head off` this is how the interrogation went sometimes, quick telling off and then quick comparison of notes and comments, slight improvement I suppose.

`Hi there guys, how can I help today` it wouldn’t take real effort to get Z of that ordering point, but most of the time they left her to it, of course Esor would sooner chuck her into a mining pit,  
`Good morning Z, how are you today? ` Oh here we go, pressing the sympathy button,  
`Oh well my back isn’t to special and my stomach hurts, it also doesn’t help that my ankles are killing me, but I can`t let the team down, I would feel so guilty` like hell you would, she recalled a few months back, on one of the busiest days of the week, she had called in sick due to a headache, she would of gotten a damn ear ache if she had been in that day, the more she seemed to gas on, the hotter Esor`s head got, it wasn’t a regular thing, but when Esor got really annoyed or angry, her hair would literally burst into flames, like I said it didn’t happen that often, but we still had that fire extinguisher nearby,  
`Esor, I feel sick` that done it, Z was then very quiet as the flames were dancing on Esor`s head, Z went to say something when Norinu unleashed the fire extinguisher on Esor`s head,  
`Thanks Norinu`  
`No worries babe`.

`Oh there he is` I felt my cheeks flare up as a customer joined the queue, I ignored him and the smiles from the others, my life is pretty much an open book in here,   
`Talk to him, ask him what his name is for once? ` Naissur was pestering me again, he was so cute, short brown hair just touching his shoulder, he always wore a brown leather hat, really clean white teeth, even for a busker, you could tell just couldn’t get away from old earth fashion, the clothes were a little big on him, but that only made me fancy him more, I didn’t have the courage to make long conversations with him, but I always wanted to serve him,  
`Hi morning, how are you? ` The staff went very quiet as we chatted,  
`Hi yeah, really well thank you, just come back from a gig in the Jool system, had to come back here for breakfast though, how are you anyway? ` My cheeks felt like they were on fire as there was a pause between us,  
`Yeah good, all good, there we go` he paid for his food and I gave him his table number,  
`Cheers thank you, have a good one` that smile could knock out anyone, I stood there for a moment day dreaming,   
`Oi, Eixip, is that your boyfriend? ` Naissur was grinning at me like a wild cat,  
`Yep`.

Whoever thought that Bot sister`s would still be around after all this time, hundreds of years in the future and the same basic stuff, takeaway, nothing beats it, I wonder if they still do Indian, I looked up the web for a local Indian takeaway, luckily there was a few to pick from, Spice up your night, sounds like a cheesy song, I placed my order and waited, a few minutes later Nrocinu popped her head round,  
`Hi Esor, watcha doing? ` She buzzed herself in,  
`Just ordered myself an Indian, got plenty if you want some` She plopped herself down next to me,  
`Yeah sure` not long after, our takeaway had arrived, it smelt really good, was difficult to find one that did,  
`Lamb looks really good, smells good to`   
` Yeah` I said less enthusiastically,  
`What`s up? ` I picked at my meaty feast,  
`You remember that weird girl who worked in the shoe shop, the one who wore the multicolored rings` She thought for a moment,  
LP`Oh yeah her`  
`Yeah` I picked out a metal object, it was covered in sauce, but the faint sight of multicolored glass halted us both,   
`Just thinking, did you order from Spice up your night? ` I put my food down,  
`Yeah`  
`Ah, new management, bit dodgy`.

The straw that broke the camel’s back had happened, now she was going to get, Z had really done it this time, Reporting one me for talking to my other half Namevac, now she was going to get her revenge, she had left subtle clues for Z, saying that there was something by the emergency escape pods that Naissur wanted her to look at, safe to say I wasn’t making that part up, we had a long discussion and after finding out that Z wanted to be transferred over to the retail part of the station, Naissur and I agreed that it had to be done, I had left a chip butty inside one of the escape pods and was now waiting for her to take the bait, it didn’t take her long to get down here, she looked around for a moment before spotting the roll in the pod, it obviously didn’t bother her with the fact that there was a chip butty sitting in a escape pod, she wasted no time going in there to grab it, and I to wasted no time in sealing it shut and blasting her out into space, someone might pick her up, maybe, but it was done, finally, I headed back up to the canteen and stood next to the Eixip,   
`You look happy, what did you do? ` I did nothing but smirk, I gave her a quick hug and ran off,  
`You gonna cover her shift then! ` .

It was unusually quiet and everyone was busy straitening the place up, Tabgnid was cutting up some veg when she noticed that some of the stuff started rolling to one side, she kept picking it up and moving it thinking it was her fault, but every time she did so it simply rolled away, she thought maybe she was losing it so she called over Sseleye to clarify,  
`Sseleye, tell me I`m not losing it` She picked up a piece of veg, placed it on the side and it rolled away,  
`If you are, so am I ` they both looked at each other and called over Wocgab, they then did the same thing again and Wocgab thought for a moment, it came to her  
`Ship must be tilting` at that point Ezor and Nrocinu went sliding across the kitchen floor on a couple of food trays.

Ekactiurf sighed heavily, there was no one around to hear her so she sighed again, louder, Drazzub came into the kitchen,  
`What`s with all the huffing and puffing love? ` Ekactiurf was shuffling around the floor looking miserable as sin,  
`So bored, need some music in here, desperately` it was a tad dull in here sometimes, but Naissur was a bit strict on how much fun we could have in here,  
`Listen, I`ve got a radio back at mine, I`ll bring it in after my lunch` Ekactiurf smiled at the thought,  
`Yassss queen! ` Big mistake.  
A few hours later music was blaring from the kitchen, most of the staff members were avoiding it, except Ekactiurf, Drazzub entered the kitchen and did her best to shout over the music,  
`At least put something from this century on! ` .

For once I had a day off, but I spent it watching the busker in the shopping part of the station, I didn’t always listen to the music, which I should off done, I kept getting lost just looking at him, his body so beautifully crafted, the galaxy took its time when they made him, every now and again he would glance over at me and smile, I would hide my blush every time, jeez give me the ability to ask for his name, he took a little break and sat down with me, I did my best to play it cool,  
`Hi, how are you? ` I was sweating like a cornered nun next to him,  
`Yeah good, you play really nicely` my poor ovaries,  
`Thanks, its turning out to be a good day, was thinking about it, did you maybe want to go for a drink later? ` My brain exploded in my head,   
`I would, really I would, but I`m hanging with the girls later` Yeah, hanging around like a pair of curtains,  
`Ah, no worries then, will see you around` He went back to playing, Esor sat down next to me,  
`Talk about wasteful`.

It was not a good start to the day, Nezorf and Esor were on their own for the start of the shift and it was already very busy, Nezorf`s patients was not the best and it soon became apparent that the customers were possible targets,  
`1 hour wait on food Esor` there were a few grunts and groans from the ever growing queue of customers, some left, but not enough for Nezorf,  
`2 hour wait then` oh no, not this again,  
`Excuse me love, I`ve only got an hour break` my give a button had long stopped working, but I don’t think her`s ever started,  
`3 hours` that really did wake up the customers, and ignited Nezorf, it didn’t surprise me when a pair of sliver tongs went flying at a customer, she then pointed another at the same one,  
`2 day`s! `. 

Crash went another cup, this was becoming a regular thing but Trafniarb didn’t mind. Only two more hours to go and she would be free, till next shift anyway although she wasn’t meant to be in the canteen this long to be frank. A few months in here and then she was supposed to go to the shops, a year had passed now and was now feeling the grey hairs sprouting running like a nutter. What she wouldn’t give to work in one of the clothing shops doing nothing all day long just hanging pieces of clothing on the rails and reducing rags she could treat herself to, she couldn’t complain though, it may be a busy canteen but most of the time she allocated herself to wash up. Crash, there goes another one but at least it`s less washing up, at that point Trafniarb had a tune running around her head, she didn’t know the words as such but that didn’t stop her from singing the tune out loud. A while later Drazzub came up from behind Trafniarb and made her jump,  
`Oi Drazz, nearly had an accident then`  
`One or the other please`  
`Huh? `   
`Either break plates or sing, my ears can’t deal with both` rude she thought so she purposefully picked up a plate and dropped it, Drazzub smiled,  
`Ta love` as soon as she left the kitchen, Trafniarb sang the tune again.

For once I had a day off but I spent it watching the busker in the shopping part of the station. I didn’t always listen to the music like I should have done, I just wanted to look at him and his beautifully crafted body, the galaxy took its time when they made him. Every now and again he would glance over at me and smile and I would hide my blush every time, jeez give me the ability to ask for his name I thought as he took a little break and sat down next to me, I did my best to play it cool,  
`Hi how are you? ` I was sweating like a cornered nun next to him,  
`Yeah good ta, you play really nice` oh my poor ovaries,  
`Thanks its turning out to be a good day, I was thinking about it, do you maybe want to go for a drink later on? ` My brain exploded in my head,  
`I would, really I would but I’m hanging out with the girl’s later` yeah hanging round like a pair of curtains,  
`Ah no worries, will see you around` he went back to playing as Ezor slumped down next to me,  
`Wasteful`. 

Oh how I hate the morning rush especially when I haven’t even had breakfast yet cause at the moment it was just me Z and Naissur. Z had been pestering me all morning to go on the till which of course I refused, that was until 4 customers joined the queue and I practically pulled her onto the till, she had started hanging out with 4 of these Sorions so think of them as garbage bins with half the amount of brain cells on vacation so Z felt right at home with them, obviously,  
`Oi Eixip, you got those nose plugs? ` I did but I only had the one pair left,  
`Nope sorry` she looked at me alarmingly,  
`What? , but you have some cause your using them right now` I simply shrugged my shoulders,  
`Better hold your breath then Nai` I walked out into the kitchen as I heard Naissur gagging. 

 

Omega space canteen survival guide

1.harming members of staff  
Yes it may seem appealing to harm or kill staff members but before you do please consider this.

•whos going to cover there shift?  
•whatch out for camera's and witnesses, you can't pay a camera off and witnesses require payment.  
•if you can't afford bail avoid the above.  
•acquire an emergency pod

'Chuck it in the microwave' the little fuzzblog was hoping around the kitchen like a mad thing,  
'I can't put it in there, food goes in there '  
'If that's what you want to call it, look if the health inspector comes in and see's the little fuzzball we are all going to the mines ' half of us were now trying to corner the thing whilst Naissur was distracting the pen pusher,  
'What about the oven?'   
' do you want to explain why the slices of scorf are covered in hair ' he was now inches from coming into the kitchen, that's when Ekactiurf kicked the fuzzblog out of anger causing it to slam into the microwave with a thud, Esor then slammed the microwave shut and proceeded to cook the furball just as the health inspector came in,   
' fully cooked'  
'Not just yet'

The shipment bay was the place to be, for the staff anyway, it was race night and Drazzub knew he was onto a winner as his mighty cractis Bosher was about to earn himself big time. 6 wins in a row and with no end in sight it was going to be an early payday and Drazzub was loving it. They were all lined up and ready to go, Drazzub as always was at front and ready to take his earnings but the race had been and gone with his scaly money maker no where to be seen, turns out his rival Xaser had been a bit rough with Bosher who was now sucking on engine fumes.

Omega space canteen survival guide

2\. Insults  
Never has it once been written that you can't or shouldn't insult customers. Unfortunately that doesn't mean you can do it to their face, that sort of thing is frowned upon although this doesn't stop customers from releasing their own colourful thoughts, just make sure they are either out of earshot, say in a language they don't recognize or make one up or if you are plating up their food use your imagination.

The station has now closed for the night, the closing period consisted of 5 hours before the station resumed it's retail and docking services. Wocgab, Trafniarb and Ekactiurf were all sitting in the staff canteen having some grub when Ekactiurf became very excited,  
' oh you guys just reminded me about something me and this guy done the other night, I think it was a guy might of been a girl who cares you ready? ' they both looked at her with dread in their eyes as they motioned for her to tell her tale,  
' so basically ... ' so she yabbered on for a while whilst the other two carried on with their food not really paying much attention to what she was saying,  
'and then like a M7 turbo he or she shoved their **** right up my ***** ' she fist pumped the air as a demonstration as both Wocgab and Trafniarb choked on their food being now really embarrassed by all the attention Ekactiurf had now attracted by the surrounding members of staff,  
' okay are we done here ' both were now seriously blushing,  
' I thought that as well but he or she managed to get their **** up there too and I was like wow ' even the thought of it made her exhausted,  
' so he or she had two **** '  
' oh no they must of both gone in together'.

It was the start of an early morning shift for Naissur and Nezorf and they had both enjoyed the calm and peacefulness, that was until a regular joined the queue which caused Nezorf`s face crease up in disgust. Every single member of staff had dealt with this customer, he was often seen wondering the station begging for credits even though there was a rumor that he was filthy rich although he’s just filthy in general,  
`Good morning how are you? ` Nezorf painted a fake smile on her face which instantly fell when he started talking to her, Naissur couldn’t hear him cause he was mumbling but she had no problem hearing what Nezorf said to him,  
`Excuse me but you stink why don’t you go home and have a shower` Naissur went red in the face as the customer left the canteen.

Omega space canteen survival guide

Kids  
Contrary to belief once a child enters the canteen the child is no longer the parents problem. It's yours. The reason goes back centuries since the time of handheld phones and reasonable salaries. Mother's would take there little darlings out to a coffee shop/ canteen where they would meet up with other mother's and discuss the harsh life of bring a mother. Anyway they would bring their children and basically let them run wild disrupting both staff and customers. Point being if anything happens to that child prepare for hell which is a mother's anger.

Z had never sweated so much in her life, short staffed and a packed canteen with tables messy as hell, that was until a flash of light engulfed the seating area and all the customers vanished, Z wasn’t sure what to do so she called for Esor who was also sweating like mad,  
`What happened? ` Esor said as Z was scratching her head as seconds later another flash brought everyone back with a thud,  
`Luna flare` Esor said with a sigh and wondered back into the kitchen,  
`Where`s my slorg!

Omega space canteen survival guide   
Payment  
No matter what anyone tells you enough will never be enough. For starters your working in a space ship, it's not like you can pop of on holiday to a nice sunny beach or go to st marka, the planet completely covered in shops. It's just not going to happen, money goes on food and the hope of getting promoted, or if your really feeling lucky you might pay of a ship Captain. But yes now matter how much work you do, the pay doesn't seem to cover it all, do yourself a favour and spend wisely and remember this, its either working in a canteen or cleaning the toilets, think that through.


End file.
